vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Horobi (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
|-|Horobi= |-|Kamen Rider Horobi Sting Scorpion= Summary Horobi (滅 lit. "Destroy") is a rogue HumaGear and the leader of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net, which hacks targeted HumaGears and transforms them into Magia with the goal of causing humanity's extinction. Jin carries out his orders. He transforms into Kamen Rider Horobi (仮面ライダー滅 Kamen Raidā Horobi) using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 9-C with Katana | At least High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: Horobi, Kamen Rider Horobi Origin: Kamen Rider Zero-One Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Humagear, Leader of MetsubouJinrai.net, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Transformation with MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser and Progrise Keys, Hacking (Via transformation that hacking Progrise Key make it allow to user can transform or can hack any Humagear by using Zetsumerise Key), Energy Manipulation (Most of his attacks are energy-based attacks), Statistics Amplification (Each Progrise Key's armor can increase more capabilities), Enhanced Senses with Scorpion Scope (Has excellent night vision and target tracking capability), Information Analysis (The helmet can analyze composition, properties, structure, and state of substances of any organics or inorganics), Summoning when using Progrise Key (Summon an energy avatar for transformation or defend the user against upcoming attack), Resistance to Radio Wave (Its suit can reduce the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays), Poison Manipulation via Sting Scorpion Progrise Key (Acid Analyze, a stinger unit on his left arm can generate various types of poisons such as virus data that is effective for both living organisms and electronic devices like HumaGears, and has the function of destroying the target from the inside out, break down substances at the molecular level or block the movement of organisms) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Street level with Katana | At least Large Building level, likely City Block level (One shot Vulcan's Punching Kong Form with Sting Dystopia, comparable to Jin who transforms with the same driver) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic movement and travel speed with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Zero-One) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Able to held a Katana) | Class 5 Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Building Class, likely City Block Class Durability: Unknown | At least Large Building level, likely City Block level (Withstood the gigantic Breaking Impact of Zero-One's Breaking Mammoth Form while shielded himself with an energy scorpion) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Device * MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser: Transformation device. * Progrise Keys: Transformation trinkets. Handheld Weapons *'Attache Arrow:' Horobi's personal weapon while in his Kamen Rider form. *'Katana:' Horobi's personal weapon while in his civilian form. Intelligence: Gifted, he shows a combat skill that overwhelms the other Riders Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers * Attache Arrow ** Kaban Shoot: Its rider shooting attack, can boost more power or be variable with Progrise Keys she inserted to it. ***'Amazing Hercules – Amazing Kaban Shoot:' Shoots a lime green energy construct resembling the pincer of a Hercules Beetle. As Kamen Rider Horobi * Sting Dystopia: The Acid Analyze extends and attaches itself to Horobi's right leg before he delivers a side kick to the enemy. The Acid Analyze injects the target with poison as well as impales them with a purple energy blade upon impact, ultimately resulting in the enemy exploding. Key: Horobi (Kamen Rider Zero-One) | Kamen Rider Horobi Gallery Kamen Rider Horobi Debut| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hackers Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Robots Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users